


Remains

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Death was not the first horseman Hunter met...





	Remains

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come

The others survivors were safe but for how long I can't say. At the moment I'm sat on a roof top alongside Fletcher, looking for any sign of danger. None dso far... Well that is me and Fletch heard a whipping sound  
"what the fuck is that?!" Fletch said standing up and looking around. I looked and saw nothing, "it's nothing, mate"  
Fletch, still on edge perched down besides me, "hope your right hunter" . 

(later on) 

It's night now and everyone is asleep except from me. The noise I heard today, I had never heard anything like it, it sounded like a bull whip but who would have that?  
I'm going to investigate the area where the sound was coming from.  
I made my way down the ruins and found around of dead demons, they had their necks broken or their heads ripped clean off. No human did this..  
Gah! I cried out as something wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the shadows, I dropped my rifle and tried to wrestle the thing off me  
"stop"  
A crisp feminine voice demanded

**Author's Note:**

> Should I carry on?


End file.
